


Gurgi's Quest for a Piggy

by foxtwin



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gurgi hunts for a piggy with seekings and peekings for mighty lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gurgi's Quest for a Piggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabine (Sab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/gifts).



Piggy is somewhere close. Gurgi does not know exactly where, but piggy is near. Mighty lords need Gurgi to find piggy with seekings and peekings. But Gurgi was sadly lost in dark wetness that swallowed mighty lords. Gurgi’s poor tender head was filled with washings and sloshings in a large pool of dark, dank water. But strong, courageous Gurgi was clever! He splashed and smashed his way to shore. Smaller warriors grabbed poor Gurgi. They carried Gurgi from the dark, wet waters. But Gurgi beats them with mighty shakings and quakings of their round, lumpy heads. Gurgi gives their heads mighty smackings and whackings! Gurgi will not become the prisoner of smaller warriors!

Smaller warriors in this place not like dark warriors above ground. Oh no. They only try to cover Gurgi’s poor tender head with sweet-smelling sack, not hurt Gurgi with whackings and smackings. But Gurgi beats them with smitings and bitings so they cannot put sweet-smelling sack over Gurgi’s sharp, clever eyes and send him to dark warriors above ground.

Now that Gurgi has left small warriors, his legs and nose carry him through dark, frightful caves with moanings and groanings. But moanings and groanings come not from brave, fearless Gurgi. No, no. They come from wind. Gurgi feels the wind, but Gurgi is not afraid. No, no. Brave, fearless Gurgi wanders the dark, dismal caves with seekings for the piggy. Gurgi knows that mighty lords need piggy for victory against the dark warriors. Gurgi knows, too, that piggy is near. Gurgi has heard piggy noises with his sharp, clever ears. He has heard squealings and pealings of the piggy. So, faithful, fearless Gurgi follows his ears.

Gurgi now looks around the dark corner with clever seekings and peekings.

Oh, delight! Gurgi sees baskets of crunchings and munchings. No one is near, so Gurgi secretly, silently creeps to the basket. Gurgi digs into basket and finds cherries and berries to fill his poor, empty belly. Gurgi digs more and finds more crunchings and munchings, until his belly is full.

Gurgi is so full that Gurgi almost forgets reasons for his seekings and peekings. But his sharp, clever ears are hearing poor piggy’s cries for help. Poor piggy is not safe away from mighty lords. So brave, valiant Gurgi tries to leave his beautiful basket of crunchings and munchings. But Gurgi’s belly is filled with cherries and berries! Poor Gurgi cannot move! His legs are like heavy rocks! Gurgi hears loud voices of small warriors.

Gurgi tries to hide.

Gurgi tries to run.

Gurgi wishes he had not eaten so many cherries and berries.

Upset, angry Gurgi kicks the basket of belly-filling badness with his heavy legs. They are mighty, and make more loud noises. Gurgi looks for shelter from small warriors and finds darkness in which to hide. Gurgi creeps along dark, wet walls following the sounds of a piggy filling his ears.     




Around another corner, Gurgi hears tall, beautiful creatures with wingings and singings. What joy! Gurgi wants to sing, too. But Gurgi hears shoutings and cloutings by smaller warriors, and fears for his poor tender head. So, Gurgi stays in the dark, wet shadows. He uses his sharp, clever eyes and his mighty ears to find piggy for brave, strong warriors.

After more twisting and turning, brave, valiant Gurgi finds piggy! What joy! Piggy is in a cage. Gurgi could try to grab piggy and take piggy to mighty lords. But piggy is safe. Yes, yes. Gurgi is happy for piggy. But now Gurgi must find mighty lords and bring them to piggy!

With running and racing, Gurgi looks for mighty lords. He leaves the dark, wet shadows and looks for the mighty lords. Seeing piggy has given strength to Gurgi’s rock-filled legs. Gurgi is not fearful of smaller warriors chasing him. No, no. Gurgi knows that his poor tender head is not as important as a safe piggy. But Gurgi also knows that mighty lords must quickly know of piggy’s safety.

Two small warriors race after Gurgi, but Gurgi bats them away with mighty slappings and clappings on their poor tender heads. More small warriors try to make Gurgi run slower. But Gurgi runs faster, with slippings and slidings through warrior’s legs. They cannot catch fast, ferocious Gurgi!

At last, Gurgi hears loud voices of many creatures. Gurgi’s sharp, well-tuned ears catch words of mighty lords. Gurgi knows he must get through the large crowd of creatures with cunning and running! Gurgi races into the crowd, zigging and zagging, as more small warriors try to grab Gurgi’s arms and legs. But clever, courageous, valiant Gurgi finds his way past the crowd. The small warriors pull on Gurgi’s arms, but Gurgi gives them a good shaking and raking. They fall to the ground, fearful of Gurgi’s mighty arms.

Gurgi races to mighty lords, and tells them how noble, brave, courageous and strong Gurgi has found the piggy. Small warriors still try to pull Gurgi’s arms and legs, but they are no match for strong, mighty Gurgi! He whips them and slips them into the crowd behind him.

Mighty lords are impressed. They thank Gurgi for his heroic deeds. They promise him crunchings and munchings, and make Gurgi the cook for their food.

When Gurgi sees mighty lords and piggy together again, Gurgi lets sighs and cries come from his eyes. He is happy to see piggy in the arms of the mighty warrior again. Gurgi sniffles and snorts, like the piggy. Gurgi wants to hug mighty warrior just as the piggy is hugging him. But Gurgi knows this is not to be. Gurgi sees a small warrior with heavings and breathings. Gurgi still sees the small warrior, though the warrior wants Gurgi not to see him. Gurgi is not worried. For Gurgi knows that the small warriors are friends now. They will serve the mighty lords until all the dark warriors are gone. They will fight the dark warriors with fightings and smitings. And just as the small warriors will stand by the mighty lords against the evil, awful man with the horns and thorns, so too, will mighty, brave and clever Gurgi.

 


End file.
